


A Failure of Flora

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are you getting her <i>flowers</i>?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Failure of Flora

"Are you getting her _flowers_?"

John stares at Sherlock, and flushes slightly, despite his defensive tone. "Yes, of course I'm getting her flowers! Why wouldn't I get her flowers?"

"Because she's allergic to them."

"She's..." John looked at the flowers, neatly wrapped and expensive and, dammit; really, how did he not know that?

"How did you know that?"

Sherlock looks at him, then absently starts rattling off all the tiny signs that were road posts to him, and John lets the flowers fall to the table as he sinks into his chair, lets the sound of Sherlock's voice wash over him.


End file.
